conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vietnamese Liberation Army
The Vietnamese Liberation Army is the national armed forces of the Grand Yarphese Republic. In addition, it is also the government force of that country. Etymology The Vietnamese Liberation Army was a name used to signify the Vietnamese heritage of many living in Australia from 1991 to 1994. Trầng Chúp Long, commander-in-chief, is ethnic Vietnamese. While it is not meant to be racist, the authority of the name has never been questioned, even among those living as far as Singapore, where Vietnamese only make up a small minority. The name bears some similarity to the former "Vietnam Liberation Army," but the divergence lies in that the word "Vietnamese" refers to the Vietnamese people rather than the Vietnam geographical area. History The Vietnamese Liberation Army was founded in 1991 by radicals living in Australia. The organization started out with eight members and soon grew to about 100,000. It attracted Vietnamese all over the world who were willing to fight to gain economic profit. However, it attracted later members as an emotional battle to spread socialism to Southeast Asia. In 1994, the structure was upheaved to turn the organization into a more governmental organization. The nine VLA points of conduct were introduced, and remain undisclosed to this day. The VLA continued to grow very quickly from that point on, without changing its structure significantly. Participating in several wars, Yarphei was a military superpower by the time it captured the Falkland Islands in 2010. Policies The VLA maintains a strict, unified policy referred to as Chũnghĩa Ðườngphoàn (Grand Way Ideology), Tranhism, and often as Yarphese Fascism. However, it is much different than fascism in many of its policies. These are some key components: *One culture, one religion, and one people are necessary to progress, and these principles must be observed *Those who want power and benefits must first show love of their country and of Buddhist principles *War is often necessary to keep at all times in order to keep morale high and the economy bustling *Within the home, parents are more important to their children than is the government, but children should act with the government outside of a house *Any amount of freedom is fine as long as no principles are disobeyed and there is no threat to the government *Corporations are a necessary component of an economy, but they should be monitored so as not to be a threat to the government *Protectionism is necessary to bring high revenue *Government and religion must be synonymous to keep a unified country *One convicted of a crime is guilty until proven innocent *Domestic taxes are a negative force, but they are necessary to keep war going Organization The Vietnamese Liberation Army is divided into four branches, the Vietnamese Liberation Army, the Vietnamese Liberation Navy, the Vietnamese Liberation Air Force, and the Yarphese Police Force. They are all united under Trầng Chúp Long, the commander-in-chief. There is also a complex ranking system that ties in both government and military. Army The army of the Vietnamese Liberation Army, more commonly referred to as the Vietnamese Liberation Army, is the branch of the Yarphese Armed Forces that deals with ground combat. With around 200000 members, it is one of the largest armies in the world. Most of the army is either reserve or deals with local affairs e.g. acting as police. Another smaller group guards Yarphei's long border with Vietnam, Cambodia, Thailand, and Malaysia. Navy :Main Article: Vietnamese Liberation Navy The navy, known as the Vietnamese Liberation Navy (abbreviated VLN), deals with all military matters on water or in space. This ranges from patrol of river borders such as the Tonle Sap River to naval battles overseas. This branch is centered at Khuâyđầy Platform, one of the most advanced military facilities of Yarphei, recently rebuilt after being demolished by a fusion bomb. The navy, the largest branch of the Vietnamese Liberation Army, has about 2400000 members. Air Force :Main Article: Vietnamese Liberation Air Force The air force, the third branch of the Vietnamese Liberation Army, known as the Vietnamese Liberation Air Force (VLAF), deals with cyber warfare and aerial warfare. With only about 1600000 members, it is the smallest branch of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. Like the navy, the air force has traditionally been based in Khuây Ðầy Platform. However, its demolition has led the Yarphese government to relocate the base in the Cardamom Mountains. After the 2010 Yarphese War, the Air Force was reorganized more discreetly. As of 2006, weather control became an official part of the Yarphese Air Force. Police Force Most VLA members must serve a policing term at some time. The police force is extremely large, and it is known to be very strict. Often part-time VLA members will be allowed to police outside work hours. Geopolity :Main Article: Vietnamese Liberation Geopolitical Association The Vietnamese Liberation Geopolitical Association is a full-time branch of the VLA dealing with geopolitics. It was formed in 1992 as a means of researching the geography of the territory of Yarphei. The leader is Phang Quốc. Currently there are approximately 550 members, but it is believed that this estimate has been fabricated by the Yarphese government and it is actually much larger. Economists The Vietnamese Liberation Economists of Yarphei is a relatively small branch of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. It is a full-time branch, meaning that those in this branch do not have a place in the Air Force, Navy, or Ground Force. The VLEY is formerly associated with economic research. The entire reasoning behind the It was formed in 1992 to calculate the economic actions necessary to bring Yarphei to the world economic stage. It also dealt with the economic impact of the Yarphese March. The traditional leader of this branch is Lưu Yăng Nhung, but in 1996, Trầng Chúp Long decided to take power into his own hands. With his failure at the Grand Yarphese Plan and the conversion to capitalism, the economic research sector was reduced, and replaced with a new institution. With direct control on the economy released, a small amount of control was left to ensure that companies' actions did not pose a threat to the government, although this is rarely exercised. In addition to these powers, the VLEY controls the Yarphese mint in Kuantan, and the federal reserve as well as the federal budget. Taxation is changed almost monthly from 10% to 50% general tax, making this a very busy sector. The branch has an estimated 25,000 members. History Teaching The Vietnamese Liberation Teachers of History is a small branch of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. It is a temporary branch, meaning that those in this branch may have a more permanent place in the Air Force, Navy, or Ground Force. It is a general law in Yarphei that to teach history at a public school, it is required that the teacher has served in the Vietnamese Liberation Army. According to the VLA, this is in order to ensure that history is taught by someone familiar with it, as there are history requirements to become a VLA member. However, the generally accepted reason is to ensure that Yarphese children are ingrained with a tinted view of history, taught by someone who has pledged to the same tinted view. To enter the branch, extensive history tests are required. The current leader is Ðın Mạn Khoaı. Scientific Research Vietnamese Liberation Scientific Research was created in 1991 as a means of researching new forms of weapons and defence mechanisms. This branch was been largely successful, forming the entire VLA's equipment from airplanes to weather control. It is now defunct, as the job was passed onto universities and corporations in 1991. VLSR is occasionally activated during war time to analyze enemy technology. Rankings The rankings of Yarphei are based off the Polish system. Equipment Air Force: Tanks: Military Uniform The Grand Yarphese Republic has taken pride in providing uniquely Yarphese uniforms to its over six million members of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. There are several different uniforms for different purposes, distributed among the three branches and police force. None of these has changed since 1992, when they were first introduced in Western Australia to VLA members. Class A Issued to all members of the VLA, the class A uniform is used for governmental purposes, formal purposes, and normal battle (i.e. not guerilla). The uniform includes a reddish-brown jacket and pants, black sneakers, and a cone-shaped hat/helmet for sun protection and protection from wounds. The jacket and pants are resistant to most bullets, and are designed to be resistant and more adapted to hot, humid, tropical areas. In addition, there are the standard elements of the Yarphese uniform, including the optional yellow scarf worn around the neck and the uniform patch of the VLA flag. In battle, the uniform includes a standard dark vest, which stands up to most bullets, heat, and chemicals. Class B This is the guerrila-style uniform issued to the army and police force. They include green tigerstripe suitable for most forest terrain, with the standard vest worn over it. The shoes are sneaker-boots to ensure maximum silence in the forest, and there is a light cap for sun protection and camouflage. The fabric is engineered to make minimal noise and being light, while still offering protection. Class C The uniform worn by the navy and air force is similar to the Class A, but it is a lot cheaper. It is the same reddish color as the Class A, and includes all the Class A's components. The uniform is made of normal clothing fabric rather than protective. Often a member of the army will purchase a Class C for off-duty use, but they are not free. Arms All VLA members are equipped with OfNhuau brand guns, which are capable of destroying droids in one bullet if aimed correctly. The guns are expensive, but they are paid off with the high amount of military expenditure. Although little is known about these guns, some reportedly have technologies affecting the force in the area around the barrel, and some have chemicals to disrupt the traveling of droids. A second type of gun is carried only by the army during main battle, a OfNhuau long range gun, highly accurate and powerful, but slightly difficult to handle. Finally, a FamRaei sniper rifle is held only by the guerilla forces, smaller than most rifles but nevertheless powerful enough for successful sniping. In addition to guns, all forces carry assorted battle knives and electric guns capable of shutting down droids for use on the battlefield. Also part of the uniform may include night vision goggles with infrared and ultraviolet enancements, a mandatory helmet, and occasionally gloves during main battle. Government Yarphei, being a military junta, is ruled entirely by the Vietnamese Liberation Army. Chamber of Council The Chamber of Council is composed of the top Yarphese military officials. It has twenty-two members, led by Trầng Chúp Long. The military decisions are made and executed in this chamber. The requirements are that a member must be a top military official, twenty years of age, a Yarphese citizen, and having lived in Yarphei or on official international government work for fifteen years (or else have participated in the Yarphese March). This chamber meets in the Reunification Palace in Saigon. It meets once every second and last Monday in times of peace, and once every four days in times of war (not including weekends). Members: Worker's Bloc: Phang Công Càn, Ðặng Ya Yàu, Lưu Mạnh Nạp, Hàn Đức Yó, Tạt Xuâng Ưng, Liễu Min Bay, Quynh Giếng Civic Bloc: Bùı Yăng Ngoang, Yõ Ðìn Chu, Nguyễn Hữu Gác, Lưu Yăng Nhung, Ngô Tác Nhắm Homeland Bloc: Huỳn Yăng Cao, Lương Hưu Thắng, Nguyễn Quang Hướng, Lê Yăng Kım, Trầng Công Khao, Hoàng Xuâng Lãm Democratic Bloc: Tít Trí Quang, Nguyễn Tị Bìn, Phùng Quang Yâng, Yõ Trong Ang Chamber of Commerce The Chamber of Commerce is composed of ninety members of the VLA. Like the Chamber of Council, it is led by Trầng Chúp Long. Most economic decisions are made in this chamber. To join, one must be twenty-four years of age, having lived in Yarphei for eighteen years (or else have participated in the Yarphese March), and being a Yarphese citizen. To join, one must apply and be selected by Long. This chamber meets on the third Friday of each month in the Chamber of Commerce in Bangkok. Members: Worker's Bloc: 30 Civic Bloc: 18 Homeland Bloc: 25 Democratic Bloc: 17 Upper Chamber The Upper Chamber, with its two-hundred eighty members, approves the decisions made by the Chamber of Council, Chamber of Commerce, and Lower Chamber. However, their decisions are not effective upon the Chamber of Council in times of war. It is led by Long's wife Thùy Ró Ngọc. It meets in Kuala Terengganu the Wednesday after every second and last Monday of each month. One must be thirty-five to join, and must have lived in Yarphei for five consecutive years (or else have participated in the Yarphese March). The members are elected by the VLA's periphery. Members: Worker's Bloc: 81 Civic Bloc: 59 Homeland Bloc: 73 Democratic Bloc: 67 Lower Chamber The Lower Chamber makes miscellaneous decisions not delegated to the Chamber of Council or Chamber of Commerce. It is led by Trầng Chúp Long. It members fifty who meet in the Lower Chamber in Singapore the same days as the Chamber of Commerce. There is one representative from each province or department elected by VLA members living in that province, and the rest are appointed by Long. Members: Worker's Bloc: 22 Civic Bloc: 8 Homeland Bloc: 13 Democratic Bloc: 9 Advisory Chamber Although technically not a chamber in the sense of the other five, the advisory chamber serves as a cabinet for executive power. ALthough excutive power is always through the premier, the different ministries serve to check Long's decisions. The advisory council was formed in 1999 after the Grand Yarphese Plan because at the time, unchecked power was left with the premier Trầng Chúp Long. Each ministry has a single minister. The ministries and their ministers are listed below in the order of power: Ministry of the Army* Ministry of the Navy* Ministry of Economics: Lưu Yăng Nhung Ministry of the Air Force: Phùng Quang Yâng Minister of the Police: Trương Mạnh Phược Ministry of Geopolitics: Phang Quốc Ministry of Foreign Affairs: Phàng Quang Yâng Ministry of History Education: Ðın Mạn Khoaı Ministry of Education: Nguyễn Hữu Gác Ministry of Public Services: Ngô Tác Nhắm Ministry of Trade: Cao Yăng Sêu Ministry of Development: Nguyễn Cao Kỳ Ministry of Buddhism: Supreme Patriarch of Yarphei Lạc Lửa Ministry of Transportation: Bùı Ngọc Lớp Ministry of Agriculture: Ðỗ Tháı Ngãı Ministry of Land Management: Phang Yăng Hinh Ministry of Science and Technology: Tạt Xuâng Ưng *These ministries are headed by Trầng Chúp Long. The Periphery The periphery includes all 6,039,315 (as of 2010) VLA members except those in chambers. They are allowed to vote in all elections collectively with the chamber members. To be a member of the VLA, one must be in the armed forces and have shown to be loyal to Yarphei. Votes for VLA members are cast online, through a certain protected site which is only in Yarphei. Total VLA Members (January 2010): Worker's Bloc: 2,741,134 Civic Bloc: 2,208,432 Homeland Bloc: 1,928,990 Democratic Bloc: 2,276,359 The Premier :Main Article: Trầng Chúp Long The premier is the dictator of Yarphei, with full control over the government. He or she has the power to make any veto, and can only be overridden with extreme circumstances. The premier rules until he or she dies or resigns. Trầng Chúp Long, the current premier, leads the Chamber of Council, the Chamber of Commerce, and the Lower Chamber. Although the premier's power is unlimited, Long usually does not choose to exercise such power to ensure the safety of the country should he be unavailable. The Premier's Wife :Main Article: Thuỳ Ró Ngọc Thuỳ Ró Ngọc is the wife of Trầng Chúp Long, and exercises similar unlimited power within the Upper Chamber, and is able to veto all decisions made in that house. Like Long, Ngọc usually does not choose to exercise such power, instead simply acting as a speaker for the legislature. Because of Long's tight relationship with her and the amount of agreeing to be done, Long and Ngọc are often dubbed "the sixth Yarphese chamber." Grand Court The Grand Court of the Grand Yarphese Republic is the highest judicial body in Yarphei, and leads the federal judiciary. It consists of eight Chief Justices of Yarphei and forty-two Associate Justices, who are nominated by the Premier and confirmed with the "advice and consent" (majority vote) of the Chamber of Council. Once appointed, Justices effectively have life tenure, serving "during good Behaviour," which terminates only upon death, resignation, retirement, or conviction on impeachment. The Court meets in Tranh Chup-yar City in the Yarphese Grand Court Building. The court's main job is to interpret the Constitution of Yarphei and Buddhist principles, and it handles every case that cannot be taken care of at a lower level. These lead to all kinds of cases because much of the Yarphese constitution is written in metaphors and is regarded as highly ambigious. Cases are dealt with by groups of six justices, with one chief justice. A split vote results in a new hearing with all forty-eight judges. The Yarphese court is run with a distinctly Yarphese style reminiscent of ancient Chinese courts. The Grand Court is sometimes informally referred to as the High Court, or by the acronym CHOPTAP (C'''ộng '''Hoà 'P'hờı Oai Nghıêm 'T'oà Áng 'P'hoàn). Blocs :Main Article: Blocs of the Vietnamese Liberation Army There are no political parties in Yarphei, because they are believed to be a threat to the government. Instead, there are political blocks, in the narrow spectrum allowed by Trầng Chúp Long, due to disagreements among different members. There are four blocs, which include the left-wing Workers Bloc, the center Civic Bloc and Democratic Bloc, and the right-wing Homeland Bloc. Trầng Chúp Long and his wife are members of the Homeland Bloc. Public Safety The Yarphese Police Force deals with the homeland and territories rather than external affairs. The police is composed of inactive VLA members from all thre branches of the armed forces. Police always appear in uniform, and are present throughout the country for surveillance. People have few rights when monitored by the police, but the police aren't allowed to enter peoples' houses unless there is a visitation involved. Many are also involved in mass surveillance via telephone. There are several roles of the police force: 1) to monitor and ensure that no one is plotting against the government 2) to prevent uprising against the government 3) to carry out laws against those that may threaten the government 4) to ensure domestic safety and prevent violence of any form 5) to keep order in society and transportation 6) to protect property damage to anyone 7) to keep dangerous people out of society 8) to keep the population in a constant obeying state but not in a state of fear (that is the job of propaganda) 9) to assist the population when it is deemed necessary 10) to enforce the law in general A policeman will report to a higher-ranking military general, and is bound to obeying him or her or facing military trial. However, a higher officer may impede this, and so on. Category:Yarphei Category:Organizations